


The sweetest

by SassySenpai



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chronic Illness, Diabetes, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Illness, M/M, Sickfic, Vikturi, and yuri with two u's get over that too, i spell victor with a k get over it, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySenpai/pseuds/SassySenpai
Summary: Yuuri has suffered with type 1 diabetes since childhood and tries hard to have control over it. Being an athlete he knows he's more susceptible to sudden changes in his blood sugar. What will happen when he starts feeling symptoms during practice with Viktor?





	

Picking up on symptoms was always tricky. _Was he just tired or was he about to collapse from diabetic shock? Who knew._

Over the years, Yuuri began to understand his body better, picking up on when he needed a 15 minute breather to in-jest some sugar. Doctors had warned him that being an athlete could make him more susceptible to sudden changes in his blood sugar. He was advised to eat more than his recommended daily calories on days when he was exercising- but being an athlete, that would mean every day. It was an impossible battle: be fat so his body would be healthy or be slim and risk Hypoglycaemic attacks. 

Viktor had chosen the answer to that query for him: _lose weight or I won't coach you..._

Sure, Yuuri knew that Viktor didn't fully understand his condition but he still felt the slightest twinge of insult at the statement. 

It was a quiet Thursday evening, Yurio had just returned to Russia after his defeat at Onsen on Ice and Yuuri was relieved to have Viktor to himself once more. Training wasn't at a particularly high intensity, yet Yuuri felt himself tiring quickly. 

'Yuuri, where's that stamina I thought you had?' Viktor called from the other side of the boards, 'we've only been practising for a half hour'.

Yuuri gritted his teeth, swallowing down his irritation. 

'Give the quad salchow another go, give it more height this time', Viktor commanded.

Yuuri nodded, picking up speed and launching into the jump. He landed it but it was wobbly. 

Viktor shook his head, 'No, no; you need to bend your knees more on the landing. Again Yuuri'.

Yuuri sighed, sweat pouring down his face. Shaking off the last landing, he picked up speed again.

Viktor watched carefully, perhaps he was being a bit hard on Yuuri- they had been practising day in day out for a while now. As he watched Yuuri pick up speed for the quad, he noticed a look of confusion appear on Yuuri's face, almost as if he'd forgotten which quad they were practising. 

'The salchow, Yuuri', Viktor reminded him and Yuuri nodded. 

He launched into the jump, the rotations dizzying him and resulting in an awkward landing. Yuuri groaned. 

'Yuuri', Viktor called, Yuuri turned to face him; _was he that blurry before?_ 'Let's have a break'.

Yuuri sighed in thankful relief, skating smoothly over to Viktor.

Only when he was up close did Viktor see the extent of Yuuri's fatigue. Under his rosy cheeks, Viktor could see Yuuri was paler than usual, that and his hands were trembling at his sides. 

'Yuuri, are you feeling alright?' he asked, putting an arm around Yuuri as he put on his skate guards.

'I'm not sure', he answered honestly, 'I don't think so...'

'Let's sit down'

As Viktor lead Yuuri towards a near-by bench he tried to remember what Yuuri told him when they first started training together. 

_'Viktor, if you're going to be my coach I suppose I should let you know that I have type 1 diabetes'_

_'Diabetes?'_

_'Yeah'_

_'How does it affect you?'_

_'Well, if my blood sugar gets too low i'll get fatigued and shaky and confused... if that happens I just need some sugar'_

_'What about if your blood sugar is too high?'_

_'That hasn't happened in a few years. That's worse. Sometimes it's hard to tell the difference between the two but with high blood sugar you feel more dehydrated and nauseous'._

_'And I should call 119 for that?'_

_'Er, yeah'_

'What are your symptoms, Yuuri?' Viktor asked, trying to hide his growing anxiety. 

'I- ermm, I'm tired and you're blurry', Yuuri responded, clasping his hands together to reduce the shaking, 'and shaky'.

'Nauseous at all?'

'No' 

Viktor sighed;  _low blood sugar, that must be it._

'Did you bring anything sugary with you?' Viktor asked

'Bag', Yuuri pointed and Viktor quickly unzipped it to find a bottle of fruit juice.

He handed it to Yuuri who struggled with the lid. Untwisting it for him, Viktor gave it back, rubbing Yuuri's shoulder. 

'Thanks', Yuuri breathed, handing the empty bottle to Viktor and wiping the sweat from his brow.

They sat for 10 minutes, Viktor keeping a close eye on both Yuuri and his watch; checking for improvements in his symptoms.

'Do you feel any better?' Viktor answered once the 10 minutes were up.

'I do, yeah', Yuuri said; he certainly looked better, the trembling had stopped and colour was returning to his cheeks. 

Viktor let out a sigh of relief, 'thank god, you scared me then, Yuuri'.

'Sorry', Yuuri cringed, looking away from his coach. 

'No, I should be the one apologising. I was hard on you tonight, I didn't pick up on your symptoms quickly enough'

'It's my body, I should be the one picking up on my symptoms', Yuuri retorted.

'I guess that's true', Viktor smirked, 'you ok to stand?'

Yuuri nodded, and with minimal support from Viktor, got to his feet.

'Let's go home, we can discuss the theory of quad salchows rather than the practise'

Yuuri rolled his eyes, 'never change, Viktor'.


End file.
